Changing Torchwood
by LunaRose109
Summary: The Bad Wolf had to bring Jack back to defend the earth from the threats of the 21st century, but she knew making him immortal would give him millennia of pain and heartbreak. In the 21st century, he would become the head of Torchwood and form close relationships with his team, but they would die horrible deaths. The least she could do was change this, With some help of course
1. Chapter 1

**Obviously, Torchwood and Doctor Who do not belong to me.**

 **Also, as this is my first story, any feedback is definitely welcomed. Hope you like it!**

Chapter 1

Once upon a time, a woman named Rose Tyler looked into the time vortex of the Tardis and became the Bad Wolf.

As she so aptly put it, she saw the whole of time and space. She saw the fate of every planet in the universe, and its inhabitants. She saw the doctor; all his regenerations flying around the universe, (usually) making things better, and she saw all of his companions and their fates (including her own).

But she could not dwell on that. All this information was burning her up. With a wave of her hand, she sent the words 'Bad Wolf' across her timeline to lead her here. Then, she wiped out the Daleks attacking satellite five, dissolving them into dust along with their ships. Now, she knew the doctor would kiss her, absorbing the time vortex and regenerate in triumph and relief, but her work was unfinished. Jack Harkness was (currently) dead.

She focused her attention on Jack's timeline. Resurrection was as easy for her as extermination, but the question was, how far should she go? She could bring Jack back to life as he was before, at he would continue traveling with the doctor and her in the Tardis. Everything would go back to the way it was. However, if she did this, she would doom the earth.

The 21st century was when everything changed, is when everything changes, and when everything would change. The rift in Cardiff especially would spew out alien after alien, and many other aliens with harmful intent would make contact with the entire world. The doctor would do all he could, but he would not be able to fix everything. Torchwood and UNIT would do all they could, but they would need more help.

The Bad Wolf could not change these events, but she could influence them for the better with Jack. If she made Jack a fixed point in time, the doctor would abandon him on the satellite, and Jack would attempt to transport to the 21st century to meet up with them. He would miss by more than a century, but he would be noticed by Torchwood and he would eventually join them.

It was the only way to save the earth from destruction. The Bad Wolf focused, and Jack burst back to life with a gasp.

But she would be sentencing Jack to centuries, no, millennia of heartbreak and despair. Everything and everyone around him would get old and turn to dust, while he would remain the same. In the beginning of 21st century, he would become the leader of Torchwood and establish close relationships with its members: Owen, Tosh, Gwen, Ianto. Especially Ianto.

But they would all die far too soon. At least Tosh and Owen got to die after having saved Cardiff, but Ianto and later Gwen would both die pointless deaths, making Jack a darker and less compassionate person. He did not deserve this.

If the Bad Wolf could put the memories of either Jack, Ianto, or Gwen, (the people with the most knowledge of what went wrong) into their past selves, they would be able to change what went wrong. The next question was, how would she do this, and whose memories would she send

The Bad Wolf could influence events out of her time, but only by using aspects of her present, (like the Bad Wolf logo).

In the few seconds the Bad Wolf had to live, she decided what she would do. By being a fixed point in time, Jack would already have the power to transfer a bit of his life force to others, but she would temporarily upgrade his powers on the fourth day of the 456 invasion. Through initiated contact, he would be able to send the minds of two people back to a certain point in time before everything went horribly wrong. When Jack would hold a dying Ianto in his arms, he would gain this power, along with a stronger ability to transfer his life energy. Then Jack would die and after gasping back to life, he would hug Gwen, sending her back. She couldn't send Jack, but that was fine. Gwen and Ianto were more than capable

The best thing about this plan was that there would be no reapers. No one would actually be going back in time to change things, just their memories, so there would be no fixed points, just people in their natural timelines, changing the 'present'.

With just a thought, she made it happen.

It was easy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He was dying.

Would his life flash before his eyes, like they say in the books?

Ianto collapsed to the ground, just barely being caught by Jack. His vision was blurring around the edges and it was getting harder and harder to breath.

He knew he would grow old and die while Jack would keep going, and he knew that for Jack, their time together would be a blink of an eye, but he expected longer than this. This was far less than a blink. It wasn't fair!

Jack was gazing at him sorrowfully with bloodshot eyes, struggling to hold back tears "It's all my fault" he said at last, sounding defeated.

"No its not" Ianto forced out. It wasn't. It was Ianto's idea to stand up to the 456, and they had both rushed in without a plan.

…Although, Jack should have realized how stupid they both were being. Next to nothing was known on the abilities of the 456. He and Jack just rushed in declaring war on them, without any plan for their retaliation. They were obviously going to get angry.

"Don't speak, save your breath" said Jack, sniffling a little

Ianto let out a sob "I love you" he said. They had a strange relationship, considering Jack's immortality and the whole men thing, and he did not really know how serious their relationship was. Still, he loved him as much if not more than he had loved Lisa.

But Jack shook his head, saying "Don't".

What did that mean? Don't speak, or don't say 'I love you'? If Jack loved him, why did he never say it?

Ianto was so tired. He closed his eyes briefly but was shaken back into awareness by an increasingly hysterical sounding Jack, pleading Ianto to stay with him. "Hey" he said, trying to smile "It was good yeah?"

Jack nodded "Yeah"

Torchwood had been so fun. It had given him meaning again; it had given him a chance to make a difference in the world. But had he made an impact?

"Don't forget me" he said.

'Never could' said Jack.

But was that really true? Ianto hoped that he would be remembered, that he had made an impact, but their time together had been so short, and Jack had already loved and lost so many people, and in the eternity that he had, if it really was eternity, he would continue to outlive everyone he met. Jack had a daughter, and he never told him….

Ianto really was just a blink in Jack's life.

"A thousand year's time… you won't remember me"

But Jack immediately denied this "Yes I will. I promise. I will."

Ianto tried to respond, but he couldn't find the strength. He closed his eyes for the last time.

Or so he thought.

He dimly felt Jack kissing him, and somehow, incredibly, he felt strength returning to his body. He was coming back to life!

But when he opened his eyes, Thames house, the 456, and Jack were gone.

He was back in the Hub, but it was intact and everyone was there; not just Gwen and Jack but also Owen and Tosh.

He drew in his breath sharply. Was this heaven? But it couldn't be. Both Suzie and Owen had both said that after death, there was only darkness. What was the alternative?

Time travel?

Actually, when he thought about it, it probably was some sort of time travel.

Tosh (oh god… Tosh) was walking by. She smiled at him slightly in concern. "Are you all right" she said.

Thinking quickly Ianto decided not to say anything. He wasn't sure what was going on, but if this turned out to be time travel, if he said anything, uncomfortable questions would follow. Tosh (and Owen) did not need to know that they died, and he didn't want to lie.

He smiled "Sorry Tosh, I'm fine. Just tired"

Tosh nodded in agreement "Well, I'm not surprised, we had a late night yesterday"

Oh, did we?

Ianto nodded, still smiling, as Tosh returned to the desk. He surreptitiously looked around at the others, wondering if anyone else had time traveled.

Owen and Jack looked normal, but Gwen (never one to hide her emotions) was staring around the hub with the same mixture of shock grief, and hope that he was feeling himself.


End file.
